Raul's Tickle Torment Part 1
Title Raul's Tickle Torment Part 1 Description Part 1 of a 2 part tickle story with Raul in different ticklish situations Characters *Raul *Nestor *Lombardo Transcript Raul the black and white adelie penguin was walking home one day when all of a sudden someone or something hits him in the back of the head knocking him out. When this happens, he gets taken to another place at his home and is dragged into a warm, pitch-black room with a metal table that is four feet from the ground, and a light that shines from above. He then is laid back on the metal table, exposing his EXTREMELY ticklish white belly to the tickling he's about to get, and is shackled spread-eagle by extremely strong metal cuffs with his flippers above his head and his feet spread apart from each other. When he wakes up, he tries to move, but then he realizes he's been strapped down to a metal table by strong metal cuffs. "Wh-where am I?" he questioned "I needed you here for a while" the voice said "What do you mean?" he asked the voice "I brought you here for a test" the voice replied "what test" he asked "a tickle test" the voice said to him (In the control room, a monitor displays Raul's ticklishness) Armpits:99% Belly:100% Belly button:100% Sides:99% Feet:99% (back with Raul shackled to the metal table) Raul's eyes nearly widen completely when he hears the words "tickle test" knowing his belly and belly button are most ticklish, and that they're going to get the worst of the tickle torment. After the ticklon spray is applied to each one of his tickle spots that makes him 99x more ticklish, he then will receive a special potion to drink so he doesn't faint during the intense tickling. Now, after that get's done and he drinks the potion, the electric toothbrush arm lowers from the ceiling and settles on top of his bellybutton, two feather wheels settle at the soles of his feet, two gloved hands settle at his flipper-pits, two more gloved hands settle at his sides, and four gloved hands settle just above his belly where the electric toothbrush is all at the ready. (In the control room) Nestor: Let's see how ticklish you are. Turn on the electric toothbrush. Lombardo acknowledges and turns it on. (back with Raul) The electric toothbrush then powers up and starts whirring and vibrating, tickling his belly button a lot. Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHO'S DOING THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLESAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It tickles faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It tickles even faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It tickles at max speed Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (In the control room) Nestor: Turn it off and let the hands tickle his belly. he acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) After the electric toothbrush is turned off, the four gloved hands are turned on and then they start tickling his belly Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The hands tickle faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They go even faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The hands go at max speed Raul is now laughing so hard, he tries to shake off the tickles, but it has no use. It makes the hands more tickly as they relentlessly tickle his belly on top of his bellybutton Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (in the control room) Nestor: Turn off the hands that're tickling his belly. Go tickle him with the mini vibrator Lombardo acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) Raul panting heavily Lombardo walks up to him, still in the shadows, and talks to him Lombardo: my boss has me do some the tickling, so that's what I'm going to do. This vibrator will tickle. Lombardo hangs the mini vibrator above Raul's belly five blower like appendages come out of the mini vibrator. One settles on his belly button and tickles it, and the other four settle 1/10cm from his belly button on his belly and they tickle there Raul: PFFFFFT PFFFFFT PFFFFFFT hehehehehehehehehehe Mini vibrator tickles faster Raul: hehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahaha It tickles even faster Raul: hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It tickles at max speed Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Lombardo has the mini vibrator stop Raul pants as Lombardo goes back into the control room where Nestor is. (in the control room) Nestor: Turn on the feather wheels at his feet. Let them tickle his feet for a while Lombardo acknowledges and does so. (back with Raul) The feather wheels start tickling the soles of his feet Raul: hahahahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The feather wheels tickle faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA they go even faster and side to side on his helpless feet Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tears of laughter are streaming down his face as the feather wheels relentlessly tickle his feet (in the control room) Nestor: retract the feather wheels and the hands that are out there and put the tickle belt on him Lombardo acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) Raul panting heavily everything is retracted and Lombardo puts the tickle belt on Raul's waist He then goes back into the control room where Nestor is (in the control room) Nestor: let's see what this belt can do. set the tickle level to its highest setting and let the tickle belt relentlessly tickle him. Lombardo acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) The tickle belt is turned on and four gloved hands come out and relentlessly tickle all over his belly Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The hands go faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Two more come out and tickle his sides Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They go faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Tears of laughter stream down his face, but still continues to be relentlessly tickled Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Another two come out and tickle his feet Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They go faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Two more come out and tickle his flipper-pits Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They go faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA The raspberry blower comes in and blows strong raspberries on his bellybutton, tickling his bellybutton a lot. Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It blows stronger ones on his bellybutton Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Four electric toothbrushes come in and tickle between his toes like saws Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They brush faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Everything goes at max speed Tears of laughter stream down his face, going mad with laughter due to the nonstop tickling. (in the control room) Nestor: I think he's had enough of that belt. Turn it off and report back here. Lombardo acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) the tickle belt is turned off Raul panting heavily Lombardo: I've come to get that off you. Your time here is almost up. However we still have a little more to do before we reveal who we are and let you go. Raul: Ok, I understand. Lombardo then goes back into the control room where Nestor is. (in the control room) Nestor: Good. Now then, let the gloved hands get him again, and I mean all his tickle spots Lombardo acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) The gloved hands come out and tickle his flipper-pits, belly, bellybutton, sides, and feet all at the same time Raul goes mad with laughter, especially since his belly and belly button are the two ULTIMATE tickle spots, and they're being tickled once again, along with his armpits, sides and feet, which are also extremely ticklish. Tears of laughter stream down his face due to the intense tickling. Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They all go at max speed Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (in the control room) Nestor: Give him a rest. after 15 minutes, let the hands tickle his belly like crazy. Lombardo acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) the hands go away and Raul pants heavily (over loud speaker) Nestor: only one more thing to do and then we'll let you go. Raul: *sighs* oh (15 minutes later in the control room) Nestor: you know what to do Lombardo acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) Four gloved hands come back out and tickle his belly Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They go faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They go even faster Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA They go at max speed Tears of laughter stream down his face as he is laughing really hard and loud, due to the intense nonstop tickling. The tickling continues Raul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA It keeps going Raul is going mad with laughter (in the control room) Nestor: turn them off. he's had enough. go give him a massage he'll never forget. Lombardo acknowledges and does so (back with Raul) the tickling stops Lombardo unlocks the shackles holding him to the table and puts him in the recovery chamber again and then goes back into the control room where Nestor is. Raul giggles because of the tingly sensations going throughout his body from where he was being tickled. As said, he is put in the recovery chamber for recovery from the intense tickling that he got. He is now getting a well deserved massage from he massagers in the chamber. They feel good. In fact, after a while, they'll put him to sleep to help aid in the recovery process. After about two full hours, he was fully recovered and ready to go home. (in the control room) Nestor: Turn off the massagers. It's time we reveal ourselves Lombardo agrees with the idea and they go to do so. (back with Raul) Nestor and Lombardo walk up to him and reveal who they are Raul looks over surprised to know it was two of the adelie amigos Raul: It was you two? Nestor: Of course it was us. We just didn't want you to know who we were in the beginning. Raul: *sighs* That's a relief. All this time, I thought you two were someone else. Nestor: You never wanted to tell us that you were ticklish, so we brought you here to test your sensitivity to tickling. Raul: You know you could have just asked and most likely I would have let you guys tickle me. Nestor: *scoffs* I know, but in the beginning, I thought this was a better way to do it. Raul: Well, now you know all you need to do is ask, and most of the time I will let you tickle me. Nestor: Still, you had fun, right.? Raul: Of course. Now, let's get out of here before someone gets all three of us. Both Nestor and Lombardo: Agreed. Raul: Let's go home. Both Nestor and Lombardo: Agreed Trivia *Ramón and Rinaldo are the only members in the Amigos group to not appear. *In the deviantArt version, the story is known as "A fun day with the Adelie Amigos". Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions